Bleached Winx Club
by sayaalv
Summary: What happens when Bloom had all of the spirits from the Japanese Soul Soucity sealed inside of her at birth and can hear their voices in her head as well as bring them out in the real world? One screwed up story that's what. Rated T for some suggestive themes and cuss words.
1. Finding powers and getting to Alfea

Winx Club Bleach Crossover

By: Sybil Henninger

(Don't own prepare for major OOCness and Bashing.)

"Well. That was new." A six foot three inches tall teenage girl with blood red hair that seemed to have streaks of every color imaginable running through it with deathly pale skin said looking at her hand curiously after shooting a ball of what appeared to be fire out of it and at what appeared to be an ogre.

_ 'It's your inborn powers finally coming to the surface after years of hiding.'_ The voice of one of the _hundreds_ of souls stuck inside the tall girls head said, or thought to be more precise, smartly.

_'About damn time too.'_ A growling males voice thought irritated while the tall girl merely sighed. She was brought back to reality when she heard a yell from the blond girl she was saving.

_'Shit! Figure things out later! Save that blond pixie first before the ogre sends her to what's left of the Soul Society!' _Another girls voice shouted in her mind while the red head drew the sword that was slung over her shoulder.

"Growl, Haineko." The tall girl said as her sword turned to ash that headed to the ogre and small red gremlins. The gremlins were immediately sliced into tiny bits but the ogre managed to escape with a few cuts that looked bad but had missed all vital organs and muscles.

_'Not bad. You're getting better with Haineko with every passing hour.'_ A teasing womans voice thought sounding slightly impressed as the ogre teleported out and the tall, so far unnamed, red head placed her sword back in its sheath, causing the ash to turn back into a regular blade. The tall girl quickly Shunpo'ed to the blonds' side when said blond passed out. The tall girl examined the blonds' injuries before grabbing her and Shunpo'ing back to her apartment and placing the blond on her couch.

A few hours later that same day.

"So you're finally awake. You passed out because of exhaustion, before you ask, and we are at my apartment. My name's Bloom, before you ask." The tall red head, now known as Bloom, said when she saw the unnamed blond on her couch begin to stir.

"She's awake?" A woman with a soft serene voice, who we all know as Retsu Unohana, asks walking out of the kitchen with the six foot one inch tall Isane Kotetsu a split second behind.

"Yep. She stirred just a second ago and I was going to shout for you after I made sure that she wouldn't have a panic attack." Bloom said shooting Retsu a quick smirk before turning her attention back to the blond on her couch while Isane tried to stifle her giggles.

"Hello. My name's Stella of Solaria. I recognize Bloom as the one who saved me from the ogre, Knut, and those gremlins but who are you two?" The blond, Stella, asks looking at the two healers curiously while several people in Blooms mind were cracking up.

_'Oh man. Her parents must have been drunk when they named her. Her name is Stella, she is from a place called Solaria, and she apparently has powers of the sun! What was her parents thinking?' _A male known as Ikkaku thinks bent over in laughter.

"My name is Retsu Unohana and this is my lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. We are healers and we wanted you to be awake when we check over your injuries." Retsu explained calmly as she charged up some healing kido and checked over the blond.

"Your injuries are very minor, only a few scrapes and bruises, it seems that Bloom's diagnosis of you passing out due to exhaustion was correct." Unohana said while Stella looked at her curiously. Bloom snorted, drawing all attention to herself.

"Of course my diagnosis was correct! You two and the rest of squad four trained me after all." Bloom said snorting again while Isane blushed slightly as Retsu merely chuckled.

"That may be so but it never hurts to double check." Retsu said smiling her usual smile at Bloom only this time it seemed warmer.

"Nice powers. Want to come to Alfea with me?" Stella asks looking at Bloom curiously while Bloom merely raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Why the hell not? It could be fun." Bloom said with another shrug of her shoulders. Retsu and Isane merely smiled and rolled their eyes, respectfully, at Blooms typical response.

"Okay! Hold on tight!" Stella said cheerfully, causing Bloom to arch a single eyebrow, before a bright light transported the four females to the middle of the quad of Alfea with dozens of new students and a teacher or two around them. When the light faded Izumi had her sword drawn and was in a protective stance in front of Unohana while Bloom had her sword at Stellas neck, her face completely blank.

"Don't you ever do something like that ever again unless you want to be a head shorter, understand?" Bloom asks her voice barely above a whisper but it still carried throughout the dead quiet quad and made everyone shiver at the coldness in it.

"R-R-Right. I-I was just trying to transport us to A-Alfea." Stella said not moving for fear of having her throat slit by the absolutely beautiful and multicolored blade in front of her neck.

"That is well and good but if you _ever_ use a spell on me and my friends without proper warning or notification you _will_ be missing a head. Understand?" Bloom asks her voice still cold and whispery. Stella merely gulped and nodded carefully, so as to not accidently slit her own throat before sighing in relief when Bloom removed the sword from the blonds' neck and placed it in a sheath across her back.

"Good." Bloom said as she stepped away from the blond and more towards where Isane, who had already sheathed her own sword, and Unohana, who had never drawn her sword to begin with, were standing.

"What is going on here!" A brown haired woman with slightly tan skin and sharp stern looking brown eyes hidden behind her glasses asks suddenly regaining her voice as she briskly walked up to the small group.

"Stella-san telatransported me and my two companions here in a flash of light without any prior notification or warning and we did not like that very much so I merely…advised her not to do it again." Bloom said calmly and without any trace of fear or anything else on her face.

"By holding a sword to her throat?" The woman asks raising an eyebrow in what Bloom could swear was amusement.

"Of course. I find it helps people agree and remember things much easier than merely asking them." Bloom said with a smirk that the brown haired woman returned, much to the other students shock.

"Very well. Why did you not merely telatransport yourself then?" The woman asks not losing her smirk in the slightest as she merely stared at the rainbow haired girl that stared back without breaking eye contact.

"I had been raised on Earth and only recently unlocked my magical side therefore I did not know what kind of spell or some other such thing would be required to get myself and my two friends here." Bloom said casually and without breaking eye contact while the brown haired woman she still didn't know the name of looked only mildly surprised at that.

"And here everyone thought Earth lost its' magic years ago. Go stand by the benches over there and I'll speak to Headmistress Faragonda about seeing if you could stay here." Griselda said adjusting her glasses slightly as she pointed to the center of the quad.

"Arigato." Bloom said with a small incline of her head to show her thanks to the stern woman whose eyebrows shot upwards at the foreign language.

"Not a problem." Griselda brushed off easily.


	2. Meeting the teachers and two other souls

**Winx Club Bleach Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(See last chapter.)**

"Wait! Who are you two? More Magicals from Earth?" Griselda said looking at Isane and Unohana when she saw them begin to walk away behind Bloom.

"Um… well… you see-"

"We are merely souls that are sealed inside Bloom. She is allowing us to walk around with her for a little while since it can get a tiny bit crowded in her head." Unohana said cutting off Isanes nervous mumbling while Bloom stopped walking and turned back to see both Stellas and Griseldas disbelieving looks.

"A tiny bit crowded? I barely have enough room for my own mind with all of you in my head." Bloom said with a slight snort as she rapped her knuckles against her own head, wincing slightly at the yells this brought from the souls in her head.

"I swear it feels like I have a hangover most of the time with you lot shouting, fighting, and arguing in my head all the time." Bloom complained mentally yelling at everyone to 'SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!' as she massaged her temples. Needless to say that the ones still inside her head immediately shut up and stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Do you have any proof that you are indeed souls trapped inside Ms. Blooms head?" Griselda asks suspiciously and strangely protective of the multi-colored haired girl with Stella not far behind.

"What? You want me to release more of the souls in my head as proof?" Bloom asks tilting her head at the brown haired woman curiously. Griselda gave a short and small nod as she narrowed her eyes at Isane and Unohana.

"Ok." Bloom said shrugging impassively. She closed her eyes that appeared to be rainbow colored, in concentration for a second before the very air around her seemed to grow heavier by at least three hundred to five hundred pounds. Stella and the other students in Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain were lying flat on the ground struggling to breathe while Griselda and the other teachers in all three schools were still standing but still struggling to breathe. The pressure didn't seem to bother Bloom, Unohana, or Isane the least bit. It seemed that the pressure would last forever until… 'Puff!' The pressure suddenly let up at the exact same time that a small girl that looked around five or six with bubble gum pink hair and purple cat-like eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"Yay! I get to run around for a little while! Can you carry me Rainbow-Nee-chan?" The small pink haired girl squealed flinging herself into Blooms awaiting arms.

"Of course imouto. Is this enough proof for you Ms. Griselda? This is Yachiru my honorary little sister and one of the souls stuck in my head. Say hi to Ms. Griselda imouto." Bloom says smiling slightly as she placed the pink haired girl on her hip to carry her.

"I believe you Ms. Bloom. What was that pressure though? It felt like my lungs were being crushed through a straw." Griselda asks panting to regain the air in her lungs.

"Oh that little pressure? It was Yachirus spiritual pressure; it basically shows how strong she is. All the souls have at least a little bit; I just had to pull Yachirus away from everyone else's as well as my own before I could bring her out of my head. It wasn't that much though impressive for her size and age. You should feel how much spiritual pressure Isane-nee-chan, Retsu-kaa-chan, and Kenpatchi-tou-san have. " Bloom said as casually as if she were talking about the weather, which made Isane giggle, Unohana to chuckle under her breath, Yachiru to beam proudly up at her 'nee-chan', and everyone that heard to stare at her in wide eye horror and shock.

"I…see. Please proceed to where the other freshmen are gathered and don't release any more spiritual pressure unless asked or threatened." Griselda all but begged making Bloom roll her eyes but nod all the same.

"Jeez it wasn't even that much! You should feel how much spiritual pressure that Rainbow-nee-chan has!" Yachiru says with a slight whine to her voice as she climbed up and sat on top of Blooms head.

"We don't want to kill them, imouto." Bloom said idly as she continued on her way to the group of freshmen without caring about the stunned and terrified looks she was getting from everyone but the spirits from inside her head.

"Fara!" A green skinned woman with purple hair yells in alarm as she and an old man with long white hair and a dragon head staff telatransported into the middle of the quad at battle ready stances and with their fellow teachers behind them by half a second.

"Are you alright, Fargonda?" The green skinned woman asks her eyes darting around alert before her vision was obscured by a pink haired blur that turned out to be Yachiru.

"What the-?" The green skinned woman says startled as she instinctively took a step back.

"Wow! You have green skin! That is so cool! How'd you get it like that? Can I have green skin too?! I'll call you Greeny 'cause your skins green! Can I ride on your shoulder Greeny?! Thank you!" Yachiru says all this extremely quickly before climbing up and sitting on the ember eyed womans shoulder before anyone could do so much as blink.

"Wow. You look like old man Yama!" Yachiru said looking down at the old man with wide eyes from her perch on Griffins shoulder.

"Who are you, little one?" The old man asks blinking up at the pink haired girl slowly.

"I'm lieutenant of squad eleven. Yachiru Kusajishi at your service! Got any candy mini Yama?" Yachiru asks tilting her head down at 'mini Yama' cutely.

"I am Headmaster Saladin and the green skinned witch you're sitting on is Headmistress Griffin. Sorry Yachiru but I have no candy for you right now." Saladin says unable to resist the little girls charm while Griffin blinked as if just realizing that a small girl was sitting on her shoulder happily.

"Headmistress? Oh! You're Rainbow-nee-chans main teacher! Rainbow-nee-chan! I found your Headmistress!" Yachiru yells over to the rainbow haired girl who merely chuckled dryly.

"I highly doubt she is the Headmistress of… Alfea I believe it is called, imouto." Bloom said calmly walking over to the group of teachers and effortlessly catching the pink haired girl when said girl launched herself off of Griffins shoulder and into Blooms arms, accidently sending the green skinned woman staggering back slightly at the sudden push off.

"What makes you say that Rainbow-nee-chan?" Yachiru asks before climbing up to sit on Blooms head casually.

"The school is _pink _Imouto and her outfit suggests a preference for darker colors as well as the fact that the aura around here is bright and cheerful and her aura is more attuned to darkness and misery. Her name is said to be Griffin while Ms. Griselda has said that the headmistress here is called Fargonda. Obviously she would not be the headmistress Ms. Griselda was referring too." Bloom said casually and without missing a beat making many stare at her in even more shock while Yachiru looked down at her curiously.

"You sound like Book-nee-chan." Yachiru deadpanned making Bloom raise an amused multi colored eyebrow before she nodded to the group of stunned teachers, almost dislodging Yachiru in the process, and began to continue on her way to the group of freshmen without a backwards glance with Isane and Retsu flanking her loyally, as per usual.

"What just happened?" The teacher known as Ediltrude asks looking confusedly at Blooms retreating back while Griselda walked up to them.

"I am trying to figure that out myself but onto other matters. What are you all doing here?" Griselda asks raising an eyebrow at them in amusement, looking remarkably like Bloom did a second ago.

"It's scary how much she looks like that strange rainbow haired girl right now." Zarathustra whispered to Ediltrude, earning an agreeing nod from her blue haired sister.

"We felt an enormous pressure that almost crushed us and our students that came from here and thought that Alfea and its occupants were being attacked or in some sort of trouble. It's obvious that that is not the case but mind explaining what on Magix that pressure was?" Griffin asks surveying the surrounding area critically after being able to look away from the rainbow haired girl and the pink haired girl on her head.

"Ah. The rainbow haired girl, whose name is Bloom while that pink haired missile is called Yachiru, is the one who emitted that massive pressure which, according to her at least, is called spiritual pressure and is used to determine how strong someone from some kind of culture she seems to be from is. She had to separate that power from the power of everyone else that seemed to be trapped in her head so that she could bring Yachiru out to the physical world. From what I could piece together, the amount of pressure that pink haired girl has is, while more than most, only about as big as a drop of water in the Pacific sea on Earth compared to several others and when compared with Bloom? A more appropriate simile would be a drop of water to the ocean of Tides." Griselda said ignoring the shocked looks from the other teachers that this comparison received.

"Oh Goddesses." Griffin said paling to a light shade of green at the thought of how much power the rainbow haired girl must have in her petite body.

"My sentiments exactly." Griselda said calmly while adjusting her glasses slightly so that they caught the light again.

"Is that all?" Griselda asks a second later when no one said anything. Griffin and Saladin nodded in agreement before telatransporting back to their schools when Griselda gave them a steely stare with a raised eyebrow. After a short speech about the code of behavior, Bloom and the others met her soon to be headmistress and a few other teachers.

"Wow! Who is that?" Palladium whispered to Wizgiz when he caught sight of Bloom, not knowing that the multi colored haired girl and her three friends could hear every word that they were saying.

"I don't know but I plan to find out because she's beautiful." Wizgiz whispered back before both males were slapped upside the back of their heads Gibbs style by DuFour who had her eyes closed in exasperation.

"Hi! I'm Yachiru and you like the color red so I'm gonna call you Madam Red! Can I ride on your shoulder? Thanks!" Yachiru said fastly and suddenly appearing in front of DuFour before climbing onto said teachers shoulder while everyone merely blinked before turning to look at the pink haired girl curiously except for Bloom, Isane, and Retsu all of whom merely sighed well Isane and Bloom sighed while Retsu merely smiled fondly.

"Imouto." Bloom drawled making many blush at how beautiful her voice was as she merely stared at the pink haired girl blankly with her rainbow colored eyes.

"Please get off of my possible teachers shoulder and wait for an answer before you suddenly climb onto any one elses shoulder." Bloom said making Yachiru deflate slightly before the pink haired girl nodded and seemed to disappear from DuFours shoulder before reappearing on Blooms head making everyone blink in surprise and shock at the young girls speed.

"Wow." Wizgiz breathed in awe with Palladium nodding in agreement.

"How can someone so small be so fast?" One of the other girls asks staring at Yachiru, who was happily playing with Blooms hair, in shock.

"I'm not that fast. My nee-chans and the others are faster than me without trying." Yachiru said pointing at Bloom, Retsu, and Isane without looking at the girl, which only made everyones jaws drop even lower at that thought and innocent confession. Bloom merely raised a multi-colored eyebrow at them intrigued when they all suddenly blushed and looked anywhere but at the beautiful girl.

"I shall never understand the living." Bloom commented idly to Isane and Retsu, who had to stifle their snickers and chuckles behind their hands.

"That is because you are more used to the spirits of the dead, Bloom-chan." Retsu said smiling warmly at the rainbow eyed girl that merely shrugged her indifference lightly so as to not dislodge Yachiru.

"Why would Bloom be more used to the dead than the living?" One girl whom Bloom didn't know asks looking confused by Retsus' words.

"The souls stuck inside of my head are those of Shinigami or Soul Reapers which means that they are dead." Bloom said seeing nothing wrong with divulging that information while raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the, now blushing, girl.

"Oh." The girl said simply as she was too embarrassed and slightly confused to say anything else. Bloom merely cocked her other eyebrow at everyones reactions to her words.

"The living are very strange indeed." Bloom said idly to her friends while everyone else either looked confused or were blushing lightly.

"Aren't you alive as well?" A green haired girl asks curiously.

"Partially. I am, as you would say, half-dead. Neither fully alive nor fully dead…yet." Bloom explained while many looked confused and curious about this and the teachers looked curious and shocked.

"Half-dead? At such a young age? The poor child." DuFour whispered shocked and horrified with the other teachers nodding in agreement.

"Shall we begin our orientation?" Fargonda asks with a light cough so as to bring everyone back on track. Bloom acquiesced to the request with a small bow of her head but nothing more while the other girls nodded with sheepish expressions on their faces. The orientation continued to go off without any more hitches, if you discount Yachiru repeatedly climbing on other people's shoulders and having to be lightly chided by Bloom afterwards.

"If you do not calm down then I will have to place you back inside of my head, Imouto." Bloom says a few minutes later when she stopped Yachiru from climbing on Fargondas shoulder. Yachiru pouted but agreed to stay on top of either Blooms head or Isanes shoulders unless she was being carried by Unohana.

"Hey Rainbow-Nee-Chan? Can you draw out someone for me to play with? I'm bored!" Yachiru whined a moment later causing everyone but Blooms group to sweat drop since the pink haired missile was currently playing with Blooms hair. Bloom merely raised an eyebrow before shrugging and concentrating again. Once again there was a massive pressure suddenly pounding down on everyone but Blooms group, this pressure was a good bit larger than Yachirus but not by much. Once again the pressure didn't let up until 'puff' there was a woman with a martial arts build around the same height as Fargonda that had black hair, silver eyes, and a martial artist robe on.

"Hi Bee-Nee-Chan!" Yachiru chirps happily launching herself into the new soul's arms.

"Why did you pull me away from Yoruichi-sama?" The new woman asks narrowing her eyes at Bloom.

"Because Yachiru-Imouto wanted someone to play with so she couldn't get bored and I didn't want to see how far you two would take your make out session before remembering that I can hear, and see, _everything you say, do, and think_ while you are inside _my_ head." Bloom shot back without missing a beat while the new womans face turned redder than an apple.

"This is Soi-fon. Piece of advice. Don't piss her off." Bloom said shortly to the living people around her.

"Why's that?" A snotty green haired girl asks looking at Bloom in contempt.

"Because she can kill you before you could blink." Bloom said before blurring in place for a second just before she disappeared.

"Much like myself and everyone else trapped inside of my mind." Bloom said her voice a soft and yet dangerous whisper as she was now holding her blade at the green haired girls neck from behind.

"Eep!" Was all the girl could do for fear of having her throat slit on the blade. In the blink of an eye Bloom was instantly back over by Retsu and the other souls with her blade in its sheath acting as if nothing had happened.

"Great Dragon." Griselda murmured in awe of the rainbow haired girls' speed.

"Eh. That was hardly a fraction of her true speed." Soi-fon said shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"At least she didn't hurt anyone this time. Remember what happened in Georgia two years ago?" Retsu asked causing Bloom, Soi-fon, and Isane to snort in amusement while Yachiru giggled cutely.

"Rainbow-nee kicked more ass than Kenny!" Yachiru exclaimed clapping happily and not noticing all the wide eyed looks she was getting from the assembled fairies due to her curse.

"Ahem all student please find your dorm rooms and all, see you at dinner. If you would please join me and the faculty members in my office Ms. We can begin to discuss things." Fargonda said shooing away the other students and leading Bloom and the soul reapers towards her office.


	3. Talk with Harribel and the teachers

**Winx Club Bleach Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See last chapter.)**

"Good. Now that all the expected students are accounted for we can discuss you. What's your name child?" Fargonda asks about thirty minutes later with the entire faculty in her office as well as Bloom, Retsu, Soi-fon, Yachiru, and Isane.

"Bloom. I usually do not bother with a last name seeing as how I would have far too many and most people would neither remember them all nor pronounce them all correctly." Bloom said calmly and collectedly as she seemed to be almost _bored_.

"Very well. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bloom. Might I ask how you came to be at Alfea?" Fargonda said raising an eyebrow at the part about the rainbow haired girls last names but letting it slide for now.

"Stella of Solaria transported myself and my two friends here a few moments before you began the orientation session after finding out that I had magic despite living on Earth which is widely known as a magicless planet." Bloom said with a small bow of her head in acknowledgement to Fargondas pleasantry.

"I see. It seems that we have one open slot for this school year and since you _are_ a magical it would only be fair that you receive a magical education like the rest of the fairies, witches and heroes. Are there any medical conditions or allergies we should know about?" Fargonda asks adjusting her glasses with a kind grandmotherly smile on her face as she looked at Bloom kindly, not bothering with Yachiru, Soi-Fon, Isane, and Retsu since Griselda had already informed her of the spirits living in side of Bloom that were overprotective of her and thus one or two of them always remained out to guard her.

"No allergies but I do have a lung condition." Bloom said nodding her thanks to Fargonda with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Really? Are you alright? Is it contagious? Is it able to be healed?" Fargonda asks sitting up straight in her seat since something within her screamed at her to help and protect this girl.

"Yes. I am fine at the moment. No, this type of disease isn't contagious or curable. If it is then Retsu-kaa-chan here would kill to find out the cure since she has been trying to cure myself and the one I have gotten the disease from for well over a few thousand years for him plus my whole life." Bloom answered calmly and assuredly while motioning towards the head Healer with one hand. Retsu merely continued to smile at everyone while she smiled a little wider at Bloom for the 'mom' added to her name.

"Hmn. It might not be curable but we won't know unless we try and besides. Who's to say that whatever magic you were using to try and cure her before is the same as our magic here?" Palladium throws in hesitantly and slightly wary of Bloom and the spirits.

"That is a good point. I suppose we shall have to see then." Bloom said tilting her head to the side slightly as she considered his words.

"I'll go get Ophelia then." Palladium said excusing himself nervously.

"Arigato." Bloom said with a small dip of her head to the elfin man who merely blinked confused before leaving the room.

"Now can you tell us more about these souls stuck inside your head?" Fargonda asks gently and with the motherly smile on her face as she peered at Bloom over her interlaced fingers.

"Of course. They are the souls of Shinigami, or Soul Reapers as several prefer-"Bloom began before filling everyone present in on the souls stuck inside of her.

"Amazing and you have all of their abilities and memories while they are still inside of you." Griselda asked after Bloom had finished explaining everything.

"Yes but sometimes I wish that was not the case, especially with the perverts." Bloom said with a small scowl on her otherwise passive features while Soi-fon scowled as well.

"I'm sure several others would agree with you." Isane said deadpanned while Bloom smirked at the sounds of Harribel and her fraccion beating the crap out of the perverts for her.

"Harribel-kaa-san, Mila-Nee, Sung-Sun-Nee, and Apache-nee are beating the crap out of the perverts." Bloom explained at Isanes curious looks, causing all of the three Shinigami women to snicker slightly while Yachiru, who was technically a child, giggled.

"I'd better save Shunsui from Harribel-kaa-san." Bloom muttered as there was another intense pressure felt before a tan skinned woman with wild blond hair and green eyes wearing a strange jacket like outfit appeared in front of Bloom.

"Send me back so I can cero the pervert." The woman said causing Bloom to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want any more brain damage if you miss so I think not." Bloom retorted calmly and easily.

"So I won't miss." The women retorted without missing a beat while Bloom winced at something.

"Tell that to Apache and Mila-Rose who just missed him and hit my brain when he ducked." Bloom retorted rubbing her forehead with a small scowl on her face.

"I'll have to work with them on their aim later on then." The woman said, what little bit of her face seen as stoic as it was when she first appeared.

"How about you work with them on healing all the mental damage you lot practicing in my head caused?" Bloom asked right back as she massaged her forehead again, as if trying to rid herself of the brain damage while Fargonda and Griseldas eyebrows shot upwards. This young girl suffered from constant brain damage due to the spirits in her head training or fighting? This could only end in disaster.

"Healing is not my specialty." Harribel responded deadpanned and stoic as always.

"Well you need to learn it. Those attacks really hurt ya know?" Bloom said wincing again when Apache missed Shunsui again in her Released form.


	4. Healer and Limbs

**Winx Club Bleach Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See last chapter.)**

"Lay down on that couch and let me see your injuries." The nurse, Ophelia, demanded the moment she entered the room, pointing from Bloom to the couch for emphasizes. Bloom stiffened and reached for her sword before Griselda intervened.

"Easy there soldier. From one warrior to another I can guarantee you that she is the healer Palladium went for." Griselda soothed causing Bloom to relax slightly. By saying that it was from one warrior to another meant that Griseldas word on this matter could be trusted implicitly since no warrior worth their title would betray another warrior and think they could survive the consequences.

"Very well then." Bloom said laying down on the couch as ordered while the healer began to run diagnostic spells and healing spells on the rainbow haired girl who looked like she was about to fall asleep any second now due to the spells.

"You can go to sleep child. You're an insomniac so you need the rest. Griselda and the others will make sure I do nothing but heal you okay?" Ophelia, the Alfea Nurse, offered causing Bloom to yawn and nod sleepily, already half asleep before the words left the womans mouth. Ophelia breathed a sigh of relief when Bloom had finally closed her eyes and allowed herself some sleep, trusting Griselda and the others at least a little bit.

"She needed the sleep. According to my spells she has not slept more than thirty minutes a week for the last nine years. Why is that and how has she not crashed yet?" Ophelia asked looking at the souls trapped inside of Bloom curiously and with a narrowing of her eyes to show her displeasure.

"She never allowed herself to sleep for fear of several of the less than pleasant souls breaking free as she slept. I don't mean souls that would fight only in self-defense. I mean the souls of people who would go on a murdering spree for the heck of it. One man inside of Bloom in particular, enjoys fighting anyone and everyone in hopes of finding someone strong to fight. How she has not crashed yet, my best theory is it's her magic keeping her from crashing. If not that then it must be all the caffeine she drinks." Unohana said sighing sadly at the fact that the young teen was already half dead and nearly killing herself even further just so that the unsavory souls didn't break free and cause havoc.

"No worries about that now then. I'll put her into a medical sleep at least one day a week so that she can hopefully catch up on the desperately needed sleep." Ophelia said sighing sadly as well while she continued to run every healing spell she could think of on the lightly dozing rainbow haired girl. After about an hour of constant spells with no significant change to Bloom Ophelia threw her hands up in exasperation.

"If there's a cure then I sure don't know it. I ran every healing spell I knew three times over, nothing." Ophelia explained to the others as she dragged a hand down her face in disbelief. Bloom suddenly shot awake with wide eyes and sweat covering her face, startling the others since none of them knew she was having what seemed to be a nightmare.

"Kenpatchi-tou-san, Nnorita-nii, and Yammy-oss-san nearly got out." Bloom told Unohana and the other souls who all tensed at this.

"Yammy, Nnorita, and Kenpatchi are three other souls inside of Bloom. They love to fight and always live for the next big fight." Harribel informed the magical teacher who all winced at the thought of having three battle crazed brutes running around.

"I don't feel any different so I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I'm not cured." Bloom said dryly as she wiped the sweat off of her face with her shirt sleeve.

"You'd be on the right limb." Soi-fon commented just as dryly as Bloom had.


End file.
